


Лес

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Донхёку снятся кошмары.





	Лес

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2017

Донхёк уже третий раз за месяц видит один и тот же сон: он бежит по тёмному лесу, на небе светит луна, но её свет не проходит сквозь густые кроны деревьев, и Донхёк ничего не видит впереди, только колючие кустарники царапают его руки и шею. Он не может вырваться из цепких лап ветвей, что всё сильнее сплетаются у его ног. Донхёк перестаёт дышать...

...и просыпается в своей комнате. Граница между сном и реальностью стирается окончательно, когда в дверь кто-то стучит. Донхёк нехотя поднимается с кровати, бредёт к двери и, открыв её, замирает: перед ним стоит Джено, его лучший друг и инициатор многих ночных вылазок, но что-то в нём заставляет Хёка содрогнуться. Нечто неуловимое скользит по лицу Джено, сменяясь лёгкой ухмылкой и рассеиваясь в глазах. Он хлопает соседа по плечу и улыбается лишь уголками губ.

— Пойдём, сегодня особенная ночь. — И, понизив голос, добавляет: — Полнолуние.

Донхёк ёжится, но следует за Джено без лишних расспросов, попутно вспоминая, когда это успел согласиться на столь позднюю прогулку, и, не вспомнив, списывает всё на усталость и сонливость.

На улице холодно, Донхёк потирает руки и накидывает капюшон на голову; Джено как-то странно на него смотрит и кивает в сторону опушки, за которой виднеется лес. Сейчас, вероятно, два часа ночи или около того, и Донхёк проклинает себя за неумение отказывать другу в сомнительных приключениях. Он вздыхает, поворачивается к Джено и уже хочет признаться в своём желании вернуться домой, как тот устремляет взгляд прямо на Донхёка и шёпотом произносит:

— Что, испугался?

Донхёка коробит от его пристального взора, поэтому он отбрасывает ненужные мысли подальше и идёт вперёд, навстречу мрачному лесу. Джено бесшумно следует за ним, периодически украдкой поглядывая на него; Донхёк всё замечает, но не подаёт вида — ему отчего-то страшно оборачиваться назад, словно стоит ему повернуть голову, как он увидит нечто ужасное, что навсегда отпечатается в его памяти и потом будет мучить в кошмарах.

До намеченной лужайки они добираются в полной тишине, только их шумное дыхание разбавляет напряжённую атмосферу. Джено достаёт из кармана куртки фонарь и включает его, направляя свет на Донхёка, заставляя того прикрыть глаза рукавом. В тот момент, когда Донхёк убирает руку и вглядывается в темноту, Джено уже нет рядом. На промёрзшей земле мигает брошенный фонарь, вот-вот собираясь погаснуть. Донхёк быстро поднимает его и протирает краем толстовки, озираясь по сторонам в поисках спрятавшегося где-то друга.

— Джено, я знаю, ты здесь! — Донхёк пугается своего громкого голоса в этом жутком лесу и откашливается, понижая тон. — Хватит с меня твоих шуток, выходи!

Ответом на просьбы Донхёка служит шелест листьев под ногами, подгоняемых ветром, и гул птиц в отдалении. Он вдыхает промозглый воздух и высматривает хоть какое-нибудь живое существо в радиусе пяти метров, но ничего не видит. Тогда он снова злится на Джено, покинувшего его посреди тёмных деревьев, ветви которых нависают над его головой. Если бы Донхёк помнил дорогу домой, он бы давно сбежал, оставив Джено на съедение волкам. Но он совершенно не помнит, как оказался в этом месте, хоть накануне и составил план местности. 

Мысли Донхёка прерывает тихое рычание зверя за кустом слева; Донхёк думает, что ему это кажется, и собирается окликнуть своего нерадивого друга, но повторное рычание, гораздо сильнее первого, не на шутку пугает его. И до Донхёка вдруг доходит — нужно бежать. Прямо сейчас и не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Яркие глаза зверя, которого Донхёк окрестил волком, врываются в его сознание и не отпускают всё то время, что он бежит. Донхёк спотыкается о торчащий из земли пень и кубарем скатывается в небольшой овраг. Он встаёт, отряхивается и старается почти не дышать, чтобы не выдать своего местонахождения. Преследование ещё не окончилось, это он знает точно. Возможно, зверь выжидает его за кустами позади, намереваясь накинуться на Донхёка со спины. 

Он поворачивает голову направо, сглатывая и внутренне молясь о том, чтобы зверь не напал на его след и убежал в другую сторону. Никого не оказывается за деревьями, и Донхёк облегчённо выдыхает, выбираясь из оврага к чаще. Слабый лунный свет позволяет увидеть тропу впереди, а за ней уже редеющие кустарники, ведущие к выходу из леса. Донхёк на негнущихся ногах идёт к нему, но внезапно цепляется рукавом за ветки и царапает о них руки. Он вспоминает свой сон, и ужас, застывший в нём, прорывается наружу — Донхёк быстро высвобождается и выбегает на тропу, вмиг преодолевая длинную дорогу до дома.

Закрыв за собой дверь на три замка, он наконец-то выдыхает, оседая на полу. Из-за всей этой погони он забыл о Джено, который остался в лесу, и, скорее всего, убежал домой первым, решив таким образом поиздеваться над Донхёком. Но ничего, завтра они обязательно разберутся с этой проблемой, а сейчас Донхёку хочется принять душ и уснуть.

В кровати он снова думает о Джено, а засыпая, видит его хитрую ухмылку, с которой он сопровождал друга в лес. В эту ночь Донхёк впервые засыпает без сновидений.

Ни утром, ни в течение дня Джено не приходит к Донхёку, и он начинает всерьёз беспокоиться, из окна своей комнаты вглядываясь в туманный лес вдалеке. Вечером к ним в дверь стучатся, и Донхёк бежит открывать, заранее готовя все едкие словечки в адрес предателя Джено. Но за порогом стоит седовласый полицейский, и мать Донхёка просит его пройти в гостиную, а сына отправляет в комнату. Разговор взрослых продолжается довольно долго, и по приглушённым голосам нельзя понять, о чём они говорят. Донхёк прислушивается внимательнее и различает только беспокойные возгласы матери, из-за чего внутри у него холодеет. 

Он узнаёт, что прошлой ночью Джено нашли мёртвого в том злополучном лесу, с разодранными руками и ногами. 

Наверное, на него напал волк или медведь, говорит полицейский таким будничным тоном, что Донхёка выворачивает прямо там же — он не успевает добежать до туалета. Дрожь не получается унять, руки его не слушаются, и Донхёк ползёт до своей комнаты, клубочком сворачивается на полу и разражается рыданиями. 

В его памяти всплывают хищные глаза зверя, такие яркие и знакомые. Донхёк вздрагивает. И, наконец, понимает, почему Джено так странно на него смотрел той ночью.

Он хотел попрощаться, но не успел этого сделать. 

Донхёку вновь снятся кошмары. И на этот раз вместо ужасных щупалец и ветвей его держит Джено, превращающийся в зверя и сильнее сжимающий его в своих руках.

Каждую ночь Донхёк умирает и возрождается снова, и глаза существа из леса преследуют его в сновидениях.


End file.
